Madagascar
The Nation of Madagascar Owned by active player President CommanderCrocodile About The Player: Crocodile Joined in December 2 2019 5:58 PM Singapore Timing In the first day he joined, he Immediately went to Madagascar by boat.When he reached there he had made the first building in Madagascar. The Town Hall Rules: # Do not Grief # Do not litter # Do not bully # Do not assault people # Do not assassinate the President # Do not build on other people’s land without permission # Be kind to other people # Be helpful to other people # Pay taxes (Not yet) on time # epic Jobs: # Tourist: (Can only look at stuff,Can only rent houses or hotel) # Citizen:Need to be interviewed (Can build a house for free and could receive melons for free # Farmer:Become for free (Pay check = 5 iron 30 min| Can Farm anywhere if permission granted) # Miner:Become for free (Pay check = 5 iron 30 min | Can Mine anywhere) # Lawyer: To Be Decided # NeWs RePoRTer: ONLY COMMANDER CAN HAVE IT >;( # Soldier: Must pay 10 iron to get enlisted.(will only pay if theres a war going on and how much you have done for the army.Would receive a free bow ,Diamond sword ,food and Iron armour) # Police: Must pay 5 iron to be enlisted(Will be payed on how much you have caught people breaking the rules.Will receive a free Iron Sword, and food) Important Jobs Minister Of Building: Must have a building interview,Trustable (No Pay yet, Can make any building anywhere but with permission of the President.Can also demolish, and renovate buildings) Minister Of The Army: aka The General Of The Army.Must have pvp experience and can train people well.(No pay yet.Can make Bombs, arrows ,swords ,bows anytime.) Wars: War Of Piura The Fake War (Spain pulled a prank on me that he was going to take over my country but thats a lie lol) Areas In Country: Business Bay A small and calm place for business. It contains,One Retirement home,One unurbanized House and a big tower Embassy Street Just some random houses and epic stuff Crocodile City The First place to be made in all of Madagascar. Contains,A Town Hall,A unfinished embassey,A stage with flags,Some shops and a farm a nice place to visit and this has a big area span History Of Country: December 2 2019 Where the first building, The Town Hall was built. December 2 first joined and same day conquer Madagascar. December 2 made town hall December 3 shops were made December 4 farms December 5 alliance with red(Now apart of Spain),Axell (Venice)And ChemicalGuns(President Of Spain) skipped some cuz forgot December 15 plough land December 16 and 17 is ploughing land December 18 stage was made with The Valley Of Wheat December 19 more shops like the arrow shop and cookie shops December 20 the first bridge to west Madagascar December 21 Peru alliance December 23-24 built the first Court in the whole world and town building December 24:more town building December 25 descovered the first present Some towns were made January Week 0 made the second biggest tower January 26 Valley Of Wheat renovations Facts About Madagascar # Biggest land spand # Biggest City(including the towns) in the whole of EarthMCBE! # Second biggest tower # Made the first Court # Real allies are Sacio and NFL # Notice me Tech Over View Of The City